


Cute Jonny Moments

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Requested Fictions [11]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Jonny is at the Oscars and is bored out of his mind, so he starts to think back on all the other times he had gotten himself into awkward moments.





	Cute Jonny Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m going to leave Sharona out if this, I love the two as a couple but I feel weird adding in their wives and children. They always try and keep them out of the spotlight and I want to keep that up with my stories. Please don’t take me leaving her out as me hating her it something, because I don’t. I’m sure she’s an amazing person, but like I said, I don’t feel right about using them in a story.

Jonny didn’t know how he had gotten into this situation, well, he knew exactly how, that how was Paul Thomas Anderson. What he really means is, why did he allow himself to get into this situation. He had done awards shows before, but nothing quite on this scale. It was quite evident that he didn’t belong there or fit in, but Paul had insisted, and he was a little too proud of himself for not wanting to go, and, of course, he had to change that. Now he was regretting that decision. They had arrived at the red carpet with half an hour to spare before the actual ceremony. He had tried to convince Paul to go the back way, away from the cameras but he wasn’t having any of it. So, he tried to make his way as fast as he could past all of the cameras, but Paul was taking his time and he was sure he could see a smirk on his supposed friends face. He stopped and kind of turned to the crowd, hair still in his face, it was his only comfort really, though he had wished he had kept it longer. The photographers were yelling at home that they wanted to see his face and with a sigh he flipped his bangs out of his face and let them get a couple before continuing on. 

 

Jonny couldn’t have been happier to get inside and in his seat, but now he realized that he had to sit through four hours of nonsense. He pulled out his phone and started a text to Thom and Colin, complaining about everything. He had wished that he could have brought one of them, but both were busy so he only had Paul to keep him company. 

“Don’t look so down Jonny, you did fine! Though I do feel a bit terrible for dragging you through the cameras…I’ll make it up to you” said Paul, patting him on the shoulder. 

“You don’t have to do that, if I really didn’t want to be here you wouldn’t have been able to make me” he said with a laugh “Though, now that you mention it…I could possibly think of something you can do to maybe alleviate my uncomfortableness…Just not sure what yet” he said, his smile turning into a smirk. Paul laughed. 

“I figured there would be some sort of revenge after you agreed to a fitted suit, I’ll take it with pride” he said and the two laughed just as the lights dimmed to start the ceremony. 

It didn’t take long for Jonny to zone out, he was half paying attention, but his mind kept wandering to when he had first joined Radiohead and all of the interviews he had to suffer through. Though it wasn’t all bad, it was just awkward for him sometimes. 

One of the very first interviews he remembered was back in 93. They had just gotten the deal for a second album and they were in Canada for a small gig. Tim had booked them the interview. He was nervous of course, he was never good with crowds or talking to people he didn't know, but at least it was with Thom. Thom seemed to calm him down whenever Colin wasn't around. They had gotten wired up with mics and were sat in front of a camera they were asked to do the introduction. He was hoping that they would have let Thom do it himself, but Thom was like him and very awkward when it came to these types of things as well, so they both had to do the intro, which was basically their names, what band they're from and what program they were watching. They went over it a couple times before they had decided to record it. They thought they had it down, but of course Jonny had to go and mess up the name of the program and Thom laughed a bit, no one seemed to be mad so he joined in as well before they were told to try it again and managed to make it work. The other main thing he remembered was when they asked about Creep, they always asked about Creep back then, and of course, back then he and the rest of the band didn’t think it was going to get out of hand. They had asked if they were scared of Creep getting big or being what they were only known for and back then Jonny had said no and something about not getting tired of it. 

'Made a damn liar of myself' he thought as he tried to not laugh. They then asked about the guitar I couldn't help but laugh. 

"The lyrics didn't seem to work with the music, it was too soft" said Jonny. 

"I didn't know you knew the lyrics" laughed Thom and Jonny shoved a piece of hair behind his ear and turned to Thom. 

"I knew the title" he shot back and they both laughed. 

It was a couple weeks later and there was another interview with Thom. This one was backstage of a venue they were playing that night. He was hoping that they would have put Thom beside him but the interviewer put himself between the two and Jonny tried not to fidget as much as he wanted. The interviewer wasn't too terrible though, all he seemed to ask was their opinion on different bands which both were more than fine talking at length about. The interviewer had asked what they thought of grunge and they both groaned. 

"I haven't heard anything new that hasn't been done in Boston two years ago" said Jonny and Thom agreed. They were done with the interview after that and they both went back to the bus to chill and get ready for the concert. 

They were in New York next and they had another day of interviews, the one that really stuck out to him was the full band one. He had been shoved in the back with the rest of the band, right behind Thom, but he wasn't complaining. Phil and Thom seemed to take over that one though and he was fine with that as well. At the end however they all had to introduce themselves, everyone else had said 'hi' before but Jonny was right in the sun and he wanted to get it over with so he just said his name before turning toward Phil who was the last to speak. 

The rest of that year went by in a blur and really only had a couple months to themselves before it was time to go on tour again and do more interviews. 95 was a pretty busy year for them, The bends had been out for a while and everyone was excited to actually buy it and talk about it. They were in Japan again and him and Thom were brought onto a talk show and also perform two of their songs off the new album, which Jonny was really excited for. The first part of the interview was questions by the hosts but half way through and after the performance, they had turned everything over to the audience, which they always found amusing because the questions were usually all over the place and they actually had to think of questions as opposed to giving out the same, pre-thought out answers to the same questions. The whole interview seemed to go well actually, Jonny was in a very good mood and Thom was almost there, though it seemed like he was getting a bit bored with everything so that left Jonny to answer most questions, but he didn't seem to mind at that point. At one point the hosts brought up Pop Is Dead and Thom mumbled something about 'don't' though they couldn't help but laugh a bit. They asked about their next date for concerts there and, not thinking was just talking to the hosts as opposed to the audience and he laughed it off a bit before grabbing the mic. 

"I'm telling you, I forgot" he said, though now he felt a bit self-conscious about the whole thing and couldn't wait to get out of there as quickly as possible. The next day him and Thom were ushered to another show and were asked about shows. For some reason Jonny was more awkward on this one and couldn't stop playing with his hands as he answered the questions about playing shows with just Thom and how they go about doing that with only two guitars and the keyboards. 

They had gone over to the states then where the whole band were to be on MTV, though they really weren't excited about that one. They had put Jonny by Colin this time and he was glad for it. The questions were pretty regular for this one, until the audience were allowed to ask questions and it got a bit weird and embarrassing because someone asked about him and Colin and he just had to show off the damn pin then Thom came back with the comment on how to get into his pants and that surprised him even more. His head quickly shot over to Thom who just had a smirk on his face. 

"If you want to get Jonny in bed all you have to do is get him drunk" said Thom and Jonny then wanted to fall into the floor and never show his face ever again. 

They had finished their US tour and headed toward Asia to play at the Free Tibet festival where him and Thom were approached by an interviewer. Thom was too busy dancing to U2 to answer much questions, but Jonny was perfectly fine then talking about everything. Contrary to popular belief, Jonny was the most talkative one in the band, once he got to know you, but you put him in front of people he doesn't know he shuts down. It also helped that she was asking very good questions about things he was passionate about and that could get him going for ages. 

That year went by then and 96 came fast. They had all gotten onto a show called 120 minutes, which everyone seemed to be excited every time they got to be on that show. The first time they were on it it was Thom and Jonny, both very awkward because this was the first time they were on the show and they didn't know how the interviewer was going to be, but by the end of it they had found that they really like the guy. The one question that seemed to come up was about the end of the Just video, which Thom thought it was the most genius thing they had ever done. 

"We had a lip reader attempt to figure out what was said, the only thing they got right was a number" said Jonny with a laugh and Thom nodded. 

"So, if you can read lips you'll know what he says?" Asked the interviewer and they both nodded. One thing that stuck out for Jonny through that whole thing was how much Thom was leaning toward him when he got a little to awkward about things or too excited and Jonny was really loving that. A year later they were on the same show and were very excited to be back, even though he was stuck between Ed and Thom, but that just brought him closer to Thom, which Jonny wasn't complaining about. That year was fairly busy as well seeing as OK Computer had just come out and everyone was really excited about it because it had been a good couple years before they had released and album. 

"So, the packaging for OK Computer, you sent them out in Walkman's, but the Walkman's were welded shut so people had to listen to them.." Said the interviewer and they nodded, all laughing. "Well, mine was defective and wouldn't play correctly, so I took a hammer to it and smashed it and put it into my own stereo and I have to say, it's really amazing! I really love it" said the interviewer which caused them to start laughing again. They were asked about videos for all of the songs and where they had recorded most of the album and Ed and Thom took over that one with Jonny throwing things in randomly. 

After the US leg they were sent up to Canada again to go back on Musique Plus with just Jonny and Thom again. This time around Jonny was doing most of the talking while Thom was being extra shy and awkward for some reason. The host managed to say something to embarrass Thom and Jonny put a hand out to his shoulder and laughed. 

"He's gonna be shy now" said Jonny and Thom started messing with his hat as the interview went on. 

The very last thing he remembered from 97 was the Japanese interview with the camera that got passed around to everyone. That whole interview though was awkward, they just didn't seem to click with the host and having to keep an eye on their own camera at the same time was just a little werid. Thom had gotten the camera once and pointed it right at Jonny when asked a question and all Jonny could do was nod before he curled back into himself and tried not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. He got the camera next and he decided to hide behind it and not talk unless spoken too. Of course Thom had to go and make things more weird by answering a question about what brought him inspiration for his songs and he just had to go and hint at drugs, which caused an awkward silence for a split second before Colin jumped in and saved the day. After that Jonny just wanted to be out of there and back in the hotel to get ready for their show that night. 

Jonny was brought out of his thoughts by Paul nudging him in the shoulder. He blinked a couple times and looked over to him. 

"It's your category...I don't know how you did it, but you managed to zone out the whole show and make it look like you were paying attention" said Paul as the announcer spoke. 

"And the award for best soundtrack is....Jonny Greenwood" said Christopher Walken and everyone cheered. Jonny couldn't believe it, he honestly didn't want to go up there and give a speech but Paul was standing and forcing him up there. He let out a sigh and made his way to the stage and climbed the stairs. When he got to the microphone he took his award and thanked Christopher before going to the mic. He looked at the award before clearing his throat and looking out to everyone. 

"I would like to thank everyone who voted and to Paul for putting up with my crazy ideas with everything and for giving me a chance all those years ago...Thank you" he said before turning and walking off the stage as quickly as he could. He eventually made his way back to Paul as they started to announce the best picture, which also went to Phantom Thread and Paul dragged him up with him along with the rest of the cast and crew that had shown up. Jonny stood as far back as he could as Paul gave his speech. 

Once they were allowed to leave Jonny went straight for the exit but was stopped by Paul who wanted to mingle with everyone and he had no choice to follow seeing as they all arrived together. It was an hour later when he finally stepped into his hotel room and fell onto the bed, not bothering to take anything off yet. He groaned when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up without looking at it, his face still buried in the pillow. 

"Hello" his muffled voice said. 

"Well damn Jon-Jon, it couldn't of been that bad...You looked great up there" said Thom's voice from the other end. Jonny perked up then and sat up and kicked off his shoes. 

"It was terrible...And boring...I want to be home now" he said and Thom laughed. 

"You'll be home tomorrow night and I can congratulate you more personally" suggested Thom and Jonny chuckled. 

"Can't wait" he said. 

"Well, I'm going to let you go, you have a long day tomorrow, love you" 

"Love you too Thom, see you tomorrow" he said before hanging up and actually getting ready for bed.


End file.
